It has been known to cool cigars prior to lighting them up. However, such pre-cooling is not advisable because it causes the cigar to lose flavor, texture and softness. Such pre-cooling may even crack the cigar wrapper.
The subject invention relates to cooling a cigar during the process of smoking the cigar. Cigars get hot when they are smoked. Even a cigar that has been pre-cooled will get hot very quickly, particularly cigars with large diameters. There is an interest in keeping the temperature of the cigar at about 70 degrees Fahrenheit while smoking the cigar. Keeping the cigar cool maintains the flavors and leads to a more pleasurable experience.